User blog:Ceauntay/2D Tickets Rescues 'Jane Hoop Elementary' From Being In Danger of Losing Audiences
3D is not good enough for the movies since Shrek Forever After, released in 3D last year, became the lowest-grossing film in the franchise with $238 million. Most of the films that are in 3D did pretty good sometimes, but it didn't officially done an improving for fans. Paramount Pictures fells the same thing when they're fearing that Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 will fall short of its franchise at the box office when audiences refused to pay any cost of 3D prices. Because right now, 2D theaters decided to sell out their tickets as much as 3D, thanks to Fandango for helping Paramount Pictures from saving their blockbuster hit from being a disappointment at the box office. And Green Lantern and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 are doing the same thing. Both Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and Kung Fu Panda 2 both sold 3D more than 2D, when both sequels have fall short of their predesessors grossing $90 million and $47 million, respectivetly. Thor, also in 3D, pretty much went off to a solid start despite being in 3D as much as 2D with $66 million. As for Sonic X: The Final Stand, the film has given away 2D tickets more than 3D protecting from being lower from the franchise grossing to $125 million. In 2006, Dead Man's Chest dominated the Pirates franchise with $135 million and up to $423 million, and $1.066 billion worldwide. As for On Stranger Tides, the film had a litle disappointment when it was up to $214 million domestically. With an overseas increase of $700 million, the film is up to $915 million worldwide, becoming the top grossing film of 2011. Hollywood believed that movies are trying to do the same like Avatar did when it has increased 3D ticket prices by wenting on to make $2.7 billion worldwide, doesn't mean that. After audiences seen trailers for films and they saw 3D announcement everyday, they are annoyed, and would rather see it in 2D. They than got upset because their theaters are not showing it in 2D, so they decided not to see a film at all instead seen it on DVD. And Kung Fu Panda opened very successful with $60 million in 2008. Back in September, Paramount Pictures cancelled 3D for the release of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 instead seen in regular and IMAX theaters on November 12, 2010. The film fall from its $1 billion expectations when grossing just $972 million worldwide. 3D can help Part 2 just a little bit by going higher to $1 billion when tickets are selling faster than expected. Transformers: Dark of the Moon is shot in 3D, but will it do some business to audiences at the 3D box office? Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 opens on July 8, 2011 and it stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue and Dakota Fanning. Category:Blog posts